Our Adventure in the Nevernever
by Guardian KItty
Summary: Layla Alion and Claire Callister are dragged into the Nevernever, literally kicking and screaming. These two heroines use their wit and fighting power to escape, while more than enough of the fey want them dead. Will they ever survive? Sorry for forgeting to update in the past weeks, but I kinda lost inspiration. I will update when I have more ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**OUR ADVENTURE IN THE NEVERNEVER**

**A/N: My first story, Yay! I do not own the Iron Fey series, though I would love to. **

**Voice in my head: *Heh*, more than love. You are terrified to even walk outside in the night.**

**Me: (Gasp) How dare you! We can't all be pessimists like you!**

**Voice in my head: Oh, bite me.**

**Me: (Rolls eyes) Going on from that, here is the story's first Chapter!**

**(Queue drumroll)**

Layla's p.o.v.

I sighed in annoyance; Claire has been making me go on runs with her ever since I lost the Bet.

You see the bet was whoever ran to the Stop sign first had to participate in Cross Country. And I hated running. Meanwhile, Claire _loved _to run. She asked me to run on the team with her, but I continually denied. I finally snapped when she asked for the tenth time. So, I proposed we had a race, just to get her off my back. Thinking that since she loved running, she would win, but, no, when I got to the Stop sign, I looked back, confused that my friend wasn't next to me.

I saw her, _jogging_, up to me with a huge grin on her face, looking as if she had just won the Olympics. She had chuckled and said, "Awesome, Layla."

Looking back on that now, I probably should have walked to the Stop sign, because I was currently hunched over, panting like I ran a mile. But, ha, I only ran half of one. I coughed and looked up to my friend, who only had a faint blush on her cheeks, "Can we _please_ take a break now?" I pushed my cannot-be-tamed, blondish, brownish hair out of my eyes.

Claire looked at me with her light turquoise eyes and sighed, "I guess, but you'll have to run 1 mile after it."

"Evil person," I growled at her.

She laughed, and pulled her dark-almost-black hair out of her pony-tail, "Whoops."

I walked off the paved path we were on and sat on the bench provided. We were at one of those parks that had a wilderness, but we didn't chance going into the woods. We knew that there was probably some _very_ bad people in there, so we didn't really want to.

I laid my head between my knees when I heard a twig snap behind me. My heart jumped, but I took a deep breath and looked towards my friend, who was currently tying her hair with three hairbands.

I took a deep breath and stood up, pretending to stretch. "Hey, Claire, do you have my water-bottle with you?"

She looked at me, and then trained her eyes on what was behind me. Claire quickly averted her eyes and looked back to me, "No, I left it in my mom's car, sorry. There is a water fountain south of the park though." She said her eyes giving me the message, _I saw_.

I winced, knowing what she was going to say next. Claire saw my reaction and smirked, "Race you there."

I sighed and strode over to her, rolling my shoulders as I walked, but I stopped when I heard a voice behind me, "I can see your fear, it looks delicious. Why don't you two girls come over here?"

My heart spiked again, but I slowly turned around to face a grotesque face. It had a hooked nose, a hunched back, huge floppy pointed ears, and fangs. _Fangs_. "I'm sorry; sir, but we cannot do that."

Claire walked to where I stood, determination set in her eyes. I saw in the corner of my vision that she was curling her fists, getting ready to fight this guy. I would no doubt join her, I had this strange thirst for blood since I was a child, and I was not afraid to act on it.

Claire's p.o.v.

I fisted my hands, and analyzed the situation. He would be easy for Layla to beat up, having a short wire thin body. But I wasn't about to let my friend have all the fun. But I would be sure to make her run extra for this.

The creature grinned, "Oh, but you can and you will." Then it got a confused face. "Aren't you scared?"

Did he _just _notice that we were getting into a battle stance? Was this guy drunk? I sighed, this would make it a lot less interesting if he was. "Nope. Not one bit." I shrugged my shoulders and relaxed watching as Layla snickered under her breath and copied my moves.

"But I am using glamour. You should be terrified." It said, oblivious to what we said.

At that Layla did her weird, full-blown laugh that makes her sound like she was screeching. I laughed a little, too. Who the heck uses glamor to trick people? And by the looks of it, this guy wasn't so glamorous.

The thing just stared at us, and gaped. It closed its mouth, then opened it again, repeating this a few times. "You two are special."

I grinned, "Why, thank you."

"You, my dear, are welcome," And with that, the strange being disappeared.

**A/N: So how do you think that was? Please review. (Shows puppy-dog eyes)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is the next chapter! **

**Voice in my head: I think they know that. Also, aren't you missing something?**

**Me: Hmm, what?**

**Voice in my head: THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Oh, yeah! I do not own the marvelous Iron Fey series, the brilliant Julie Kawaga did.**

**Voice in my head: Good girl (Pats the inside of my head.)**

Claire's p.o.v.

Layla and I stood at the exact same spot we saw the guy disappear. My mouth was hanging open in shock, and Layla just clutched her stomach like something had sickened her. I heard her take a deep breath and watched her walk over to the spot the creature was standing. She bent down and touched the ground, pressing down hard.

I heard her gasp, and knew what she was thinking, that there was no way that a- _anything_ could disappear like that. "Claire?" She said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, I know." I looked over to the area at which we left our stuff, wondering what time it was. "Oh, shoot, Layla, we have to go. My mom is going to pick us up in about," I looked up at the sun trying to tell what time it was.

"It is 5:30, if that's what you're saying," I looked over to see Layla, now completely relaxed, straighten up, walking over to me.

My eyes widened, "Shoot, we have a test to study for!" I shouted and took off to the direction we were supposed to go.

I heard her laugh softly, jogging behind me. Layla was probably over-thinking about what just happened. She tends to get a little paranoid when it comes to these things. Sure, she can over think about these things, but when it comes to having a test come up, just continues reading whatever book struck her interest. I was going to have to break that habit.

I sprinted to my bag, and snatched it up, all without tripping. Layla followed suit, but since she had so much stuff in her bag, (water-bottle, book, phone, studying materials, etc.) she toppled over. I heard her get up and mutter something about having no balance. I heard a raven caw in the background, almost as if he was laughing at her. Can this day get any more confusing?

I saw my mother sitting in her van, putting a phone to her ear. We got there just as my phone rang in my bag. I answered, "We're here." And hung up, looking into the and smiling, my mom just stared at me, amused. We hopped in the car and gave each other the same look. A look that said, _We don't tell anyone except Jane. _Jane was another friend of ours, who we trusted deeply. Boy she was going to freak-out when she hears our story. But for now we have to study.

Grimalkin's p.o.v.

I sighed in annoyance as I flicked my tail against a gravestone. I had been sitting in the graveyard hoping something exciting would happen, like Meghan getting in trouble again, Ash needing to go on a quest, or that boy, Ethan, wanting guidance through the Nevernever. Heck, I would even take Puck wanting to annoy me.

I stretched and saw a movement in the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw a goblin running at quick pace to the nearest Trod, a grin on his face. I briefly wondered why he was smiling, and decided to follow him. Sneaking throughout the shadows and coming up on a tree 10 feet above him. That is when I heard him mumbling.

"Oh, those two humans are going to get it," The goblin laughed, the gleeful sound coming out as sickening. "Especially because they said thank-you, well, only one of them did, but I'll over look that!" The goblin laughed again, but then his face grew serious. "No one makes fun of me and gets away with it."

I silently laughed, _this _was the reason he was going to attack two humans? Because they picked on him? I just had to meet them; I would finally have something mildly entertaining to do. I watched as the goblin skipped into the Nevernever , continuing to mutter about his attack plans.

"I'll get those two brave girls and make them regret the day they were born." I licked my paw as he disappeared into the Trod. I briefly wondered how humans could be brave, but shrugged it off disappearing back into the shadows.

Layla's p.o.v.

My stomach rumbled, and I briefly considered getting up for food, but instead stretched and continued reading. Claire was studying at the table while I was lying on her couch. I went back to the book I was reading; it was one of those faery-tale books, the ones with goblins, red caps, nymphs, sidhes, etc. That's when I realized something. Bolted up from my sitting position, my eyes alight with my new discovery. I rushed to Claire's side and grabbed her shoulders.

"Claire, I know what it was!" I jumped up and down with joy.

"What was what?" She looked at me with a _how-much-sugar-did-you-have _look.

"The thing we saw in the park," I quieted my voice, not wanting her mother to hear us.

Claire's eyes widened a bit, "Well, what was it?" Her voice colored with curiosity.

I lowered my eyelids, giving her a mysterious look, and letting my insanity peek through for a moment. "A faery," I said, letting my voice go creepily low. "To be more specific, a goblin."

**A/N I just want to say, I was scared to write this chapter. Because, before I could, I looked outside and saw a raven sitting on my porch. I immediately thought that I was being watched by the fey. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Heyo! Here is the next chapter! And, sorry if Grimm was a little off character in the last chapter.**

**Voice in my head: A little?**

**Me: Ok a lot. And I do not own The Iron king, Julie Kawaga does.**

**Voice in my head: I'm so proud! You didn't have to be told to so that!**

**Me: Oh, be quiet.**

Layla p.o.v.

A smack resonated throughout the room. I clutched my head where Claire hit me and gave her an angry look.

"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"Why did you get my hopes up? Goblins do not exist!" Claire had a glint of worry in her eyes, knowing there was a chance that that thing they saw in the park was a goblin. I saw this as a way to convince into believing me.

"Claire, you saw it, didn't you? He- or she- had big pointed ears, hooked nose, and fangs! Fangs, Claire, who in the world has fangs?" I grinned, excited, and started to feel overwhelmed with emotions. I began picturing all the fights we could get into, all the mysteries we could solve, the-

"Layla, snap out of it!" I looked at my friend who had look of worry in her eyes. I glanced at my arm, only to see my other hand digging its nails into it. I let go of it and looked back up to Claire.

"Opps, oh, well, anyway, do you see how much we _fun_ we could have?" I began to rub my arm to make the pain fade.

"Are you insane? People die in those kind stories! And, if that thing in the park was a real faery, then I was an idiot for saying thank…" She trailed off and her face paled with horror.

I myself choked, "Carpe corpus..."

Claire rolled her eyes at my weird word, then regained her voice, "But, _Layla, _there is no way that could have been a-" A knock sounded on her window, and we screamed in unison.

I swirled around and saw Jane standing outside the window, a huge smile on her face.

Jane's p.o.v.

I laughed when I saw my friends' terrified faces, and turned around and began running. Behind me, I heard the door slam. Looking back I saw Claire opening the window and leaping out of it, running after me. I rolled my eyes and entered an area with trees in it. This is _my_ battle ground. Grinning I turned back to her house, not at all surprised to see her a few meters away.I lifted my hand, making a root lift up with it. I can do this, because I am a summer faery. I chuckled when I saw her trip on it, and nearly fell over with glee when I saw her face.

Just then a stick smacked me on head, my eyes snapped up and saw a raven sitting on the branch above me. A smug caw came from its beak, and my mouth dropped open when I realized who it was. Why, oh gods, was the King's jester here? I turned my head back to Claire and saw her laughing like a maniac.

"Wow, Jane, you just got attacked by a stick!" I couldn't see how she was laughing, but before I could ask someone tackled me from behind.

I twisted the top half of my body to see Layla grinning down at me. She must have taken the short-cut trough the cemetery, trying to be a ninja. I always worried about going through there because of the Trod, but since my friends were clueless about the Nevernever, they didn't need to worry about it.

"Jane! You will never guess what we saw in the park today!" Layla cried, her insanity darkening her aura a bit.

"Let me guess," I paused, putting a finger to my chin, then to be funny, said, "A goblin?"

Claire's eyes widened, she turned back to Layla, who was staring down at me like I had just told her unicorns were real. Claire growled out, "No, Layla, she is just joking, right, Jane?" Claire gave me a hard stare.

I jerked up, throwing Layla off my body, "What?! You saw a goblin?!" I said, my voice getting high.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" I heard Layla sigh and turn towards me. "But, to answer your question, yes we did. It was creepy, but he disappeared when Claire thanked him. Which we were discussing, when you decided to rudely knock on the window and terrify us."

I glanced up at the infamous Trickster above us, raising an eyebrow. Somehow the raven shrugged, giving me a look that said, _What? I didn't do anything._ I sighed, turned back to my friends, but was cut-off by a gasp. I twisted and saw Claire staring at something in the cemetery. I followed her gave and saw a goblin grinning at us, a horde of other goblins behind him.

"Hello, my dear," The goblin said looking right at Claire. Everyone fell into silence, but, Layla, when kooky, like she is now can't resist these moments.

Nobody's p.o.v.

"Ha! I was right! Take that, Claire, he- or she- is a goblin! "Layla's voice sounded through the whole area. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, even a certain cat.

**A/N (Shouts with joy)Yes! This time nothing scary happened! Well, in the story some creepy things occurred, but in the real world, I did not see anything creepy. I had my cat on me the whole time! Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4 first half

**A/N Hey guys, today I am writing this at school, so I am really nervous that the teacher will accidentally see something he doesn't like.**

**Voice in my head: Jeez, chillax, dude you'll be fine.**

**Me: O.O Are you ok?**

**Voice in my head: Blah, just continue writing.**

**Me: But the disclaimer…**

**Voice in my head: Oh, yeah, "We do not owe the Iron Fey series, Julie Kawaga does."**

**Me: … Own…**

**Voice in my head: What? Oh, well, JUST GET WRITING.**

Claire's p.o.v.

You have got to be kidding me. Is this what my life is going to be now? Being hunted by the fey? I looked over to see Layla laughing at the top of her lungs; I knew I should have fed her some food after running. Now she was going to crazy for the rest of the day. I sighed; this was going to be a long day.

The goblins stared at Layla, and then the one we saw in the park shook his head, "What are you doing?"

Jane ran up to Layla and grabbed her arm, twisting it, "Calm down, or they will think you aaare weak," I heard her growl out to Layla.

Layla rolled her head, "You're no fun."

Jane rolled her eyes and looked at the goblins, "What do you want with them?"

"Well, you see," For once the goblin looked nervous; I pondered how Jane can be terrifying, but came up blank, _Huh, strange. _"That one there," pointing to me," said thank you when we, uh, saw each other in the park, and I complimented her."

Jane scowled at me, "Don't know not to thank a faery? Or did you just want to die?"

I blanched, "Are you kidding me faeries aren't real! They're fiction, not real life, and who knows not to thank a faery?"Layla began to raise her hand but I hissed at her, "Not you, you were there with me."

She shrugged and looked towards the goblins that were bravely advancing watching Jane with careful eyes, "So, as you can see she owes us something of our choice. And we chose to take her and her friend," He gestured to Layla, "To the Nevernever, and have them do something for us."

Layla cocked her head to the side, "Do what?"

The goblin grinned at her, "That is confidential." He was nearest to Jane now, but just as he reached he one of the other goblins dropped to the ground with a knife in his head.

Everyone gasped and looked up, I saw nothing in the trees except for a bird then remembered that she was dealing with the fey. The bird himself was probably the one to throw the… I watched, baffled, as the bird transformed into a freaking guy. With pointy ears, and red hair, he was intimidating, well except for the fact that he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, now, isn't this interesting?" His voice was filled with mischief, then heaped down and pulled out the knife from the fallen goblin.

Layla's p.o.v.

I fought against the craziness in my head. It was telling me to kill the goblins, then take everything they had. My sane side thought differently, saying we should first find out who the strange boy was. Then I thought, _Why not do both?_

**A/N Sorry, that this is so short, but the period is ending in 6 minutes, so I have to wrap this up. I post the other half tomorrow. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here is the other half of chapter 4, I'm sorry that the other one was so short.**

**Voice in my head: You betrayed us.**

**Me: What? You're the one who was acting weird.**

**Voice in my head: Just do the disclaimer already.**

**Me:(Sighs) I do not own the Iron fey series, Julie Kawaga does.**

(continued) Layla's p.o.v.

I lunged towards the group of goblins with a sick smile on my face. My sane side started to shout at me to stop but my body thought differently. Raising my arm up, I struck down on the main goblins head, and his reaction to that was, "OW!" I laughed manically, and before I could rip his ear off, which for some reason sounded to be really fun, I was punched in the chest and flew backwards 10 feet.

I giggled, and then pouted, "What was that for?" Suddenly I felt a weird weightlessness, and was picked up by the strange new dude.

"Whoa there, excited much?" He asked, his green eyes glowing about the fight. A screech sounded through the small area we were fighting in, and I saw Claire getting lifted up off her feet. I wiggled out of the guy's grip and ran to my friend, attacking the person kidnapping her.

Now just keep in mind that I had no weapon, so I was bound to be captured, too. I saw Claire kick the goblin in the throat, stopping his breathing for a second.

And once again, I was picked up off my feet, this time the goblin decided to talk, "I will eat your soul!" He thundered.

"You will choke!" I felt the insanity filling up my heart, and then there was an arrow in my arm.

I gasped, feeling the strange object enter my arm was painful, but I could finally think with a clear head, no voices to distract me. I looked around for the person who shot me, wanting to thank them then punch them. I found a person sitting up in a tree, wearing a hood so I couldn't see his face. I wasglancing around to see if anyone else saw him when the goblin holding my yanked the arrow out of my arm. I let out a silent scream, but that's when I saw Jane, lifting her hands to the sky, and the branches coping her every move.

Claire's p.o.v.

Great not only did Layla go crazy, but now she has an arrow lodged in her arm. I got up and dusted myself off. My eye twitched when I saw Jane lifting roots without touching them, and then twitched some more when I saw the new guy. Or should I say**, **new _guys_, seeming as there was now 10 of him. That is when the goblin from the park picked me up. I don't know how he did it; he was the smallest of all of them. I kicked at him, trying to scream, but he held my mouth with his hand. And looking down at his hand, I skipped over the thought of biting it.

He dragged me to an empty space with nothing in it except for some fog, I scoffed, "What is that supposed to do, creep me out?"

The goblin grinned at her, "Nope, it's the Nevernever." He then tossed me into the space and I seemed weightless for a second, but then I slammed into the hard ground, my head cracking against a root on the ground.

"Ow, what the heck was that for?" I said and turned around, surprised to find nothing but fog behind me.

I sighed nervously and rubbed my throbbing head, "Did he really have to throw me?"

"Would you have gone willingly?"

"No," I answered truthfully then stopped when I realized that I wasn't alone. I blushed at my idiocy, then looked around to find a cat sitting in a tree, looking impassively down at me.

I opened and closed my mouth, "Where am I?"

"The Nevernever," The cat's voice echoed in the trees, making what he said much more mysterious, "A place where the fey live and magical things happen.

That is when I fainted.

Jane's p.o.v.

You have got to be kidding me, first the goblins, then Layla going crazy and getting shot in the arm, and now Claire was dragged in to the Nevernever, a place I haven't been to since 100 years ago. I glowered at the thought of having to go and drag her out by her hair, while she just yells at me, demanding I explain everything. Oh, and let us not forget, the other person fighting in this little battle with us. Puck. Sigh, this is going to be a long day. Then I noticed a bleeding Layla, being carried to the Trod, trying to fight, but with her injuries, all she could do was squirm.

I saw Layla look over to me, mouthing something along the lines of, "_The guy in the tree," _I gave her a confused glance, then fought off a blow of a goblin. When I turned back, I saw that she was already through the Trod. I cursed, and looked over to Puck, who was just grinning. He looked like he knew this was going to happen. I narrowed me eyes at thought, I finished off my half of the goblins just as he did.

Walking over to him, I took a small stick, that of which I now use to turn off the lights at night, and held it to his throat. "Did you know about this?"

Puck grinned at me, "Wrong clone, dummy."

I growled, "Cut the crap, I want to know if you knew this was going to happen?"

He rolled his eyes, "Jeez calm down Nellie, they're gonna be fine, Just a few bruises. What you should really worry about is him." He gestured to behind me, and I stopped breathing. The one I loved, who promised never to leave, the one who forgot me.

I watched as the guy took off his hood. Blue hair shined from the sun, deep gray eyes, that now recognized my face. "Brother, what have you done?"

Here I stood in-between my brother and the one I truly love, Terric.

**A/N (Dramatic music) Oh my! Well, getting back to my little note, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I am really sorry for the half chapter before. Bye! And please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Here is the new chapter, I do not own The Iron King, but Julie Kawaga does. Also from now on, I am keeping the story in only Layla's, Claire's, and Jane's point of view. **

**Voice in my head: What just happened?**

**Random other voice: Magick. Magick happened.**

Layla's p.o.v.

I was tossed onto the ground, an arrow still in my arm. I hissed in pain and looked at my surroundings, of which I saw Claire standing, perfectly fine, and talking to a cat. I rolled my eyes, she freaks out when we say goblin, but when it comes to talking cats, she's perfectly fine? After me laying there for about a minute she finally takes notice of my bleeding body.

"Layla, are you ok?" Claire rushed over to me, her hand hovering over the arrow.

"Well, I'm not insane anymore. So, no, I am in a lot of pain that I can now feel," I grimaced as I sat myself up, this arrow was getting to be a nuisance.

She scowled at my sarcastic remark, "Oh, so, you're fine?"

I stuck my tongue out at her and looked at the cat, "And the cats name is…?"

The cat looked at me with bored eyes, "Grimalkin, and you might want to get that arrow out of you."

Jane's p.o.v.

I gaped at the guy I fell for, a slew of emotions flowing through me. Happiness, sadness, gratefulness, and last, anger.

"You! You just shot one of my best friends in the arm. Why?" I growled, he gave me a startled look. I commonly never yell at anyone, but today, with my friends being taken to the Nevernever and all, I wasn't in the mood to be nice.

"Jeez, little sis, calm down, Terric was only being helpful," Puck defended him with a grin on his face.

"No I will not calm down! And what in Hades are you doing here?" I turned to my brother and poked him in the chest.

"Oh, just having a little fun, you know, messing with my sister and such," He laughed when I punched him in the arm.

I glared for a second, and then grinned, "I heard of your little travels in the past few years. Can you tell me who Meghan is?" I saw him clench his fist and glare at me.

"Shouldn't we go and find your friends?" I was shocked to hear Terric voice. It has been a hundred years since I have heard that voice.

"Yeah," I said, emotionless now that he spoke back. Puck glowered at me, and gave me his, _I'll-Get-You-Later_ face.

We all turned in the direction my friends were dragged, I was fiddling with the stick in my hand, nervous. Terric was on my left and Puck was on my right, and we were walking in triangle formation.

That's when I heard a quiet voice come from the left of me, "I didn't forget you in the first place."

Claire's p.o.v.

"You want me to do what?!" I shouted at Grimm, he was starting to get on my nerves with his bizarre suggestions. First it was to stand away from a tree, second it was not to step on anything that looks alive, and now he was telling me to pull the arrow out of my friend's arm.

"Just pull out the arrow and she be fine," He sighed annoyed with me.

My eye twitched," But won't it be painful for her?"

"Uh, I'm already in pain, you do know that right?" Layla's voice was, in fact, pained, but I ignored it.

"No! If I do it will bleed, and then you will die of loss of blood," I yelled at her for being so stupid.

"Are we interrupting something?" A voice spoke from behind me, I was scared for a second then smoothed my emotions over. What is the point of being scared when you're already in a place that holds beings that could potentially kill you?

I turned around and was relieved to see Jane standing there, the guy who joined in at the beginning of the fight, standing to her right, and another guy, who was a complete stranger to me, standing on her left. I heard Layla gasp behind me.

"You're the Jackertable who shot me!" Layla tried to snarl, but ended up looking like she was in pain. Standing up she leaned against a tree, at this Grim grimaced.

"You might not want to do that," Grim rolled his eyes when she realized what she was doing.

"Oops, sorry, tree," She was apologizing. To a tree, but then again, I have seen Layla apologize to pillows when she didn't sleep with them. Turning back to the guy on the left, she said, "Why in all of the chocolates in the world, did you shoot me with a fridgeing arrow?"

The grey eyed guy stared blankly at her, "I was aiming for your head."

"I didn't ask that question!" Layla was trying to look threatening, but was failing miserably.

The red haired dude watched the fight with a calculating look, and then took something from his pocket. It was just a plain stick, but my eyes widened when it transformed into a complete clone of him.

"Now, now," Both said at once. "We're all… people. Well, technically, I'm a sidhe."

"And I'm a cait sith," Grim was watching the argument with amused eyes.

"Sidhe," Jane and strange guy said in unison, Jane blushing, and strange guy, I think, stopped breathing.

I shrugged deciding to join in, "Human."

"You are all dead to me," Layla's irritated voice growled.

**A/N Yes! I am done, finished! The words fridgeing and Jackertable are mine. Now, please review.**

**Bye-bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Next chapter is here, wooo! I also thought that it might be useful to have descriptions of each made up character I have.**

***Layla: Has green eyes, brownish blonde hair and is average sized, 15**

**Claire: Has light blue eyes, and brown-almost black- hair, is a little bit shorter than Layla, 16**

**Jane: Short brown hair, kaleidoscope eyes, and average sized, 16, though I don't really know the real age.**

**Terric: Sky blue hair, grayish purplish eyes, looks 18, again, real age unknown.**

**Voice in my head: I don't know how you can get excited over something like this so much.**

**Me: Not now voice! We need to type. **

**Voice in my head: (Growls)**

**Me: Type, type, type.**

**Voice in my head: Hey! Don't ignore me!**

**Me: Type, type, type.**

**Voice in my head: (Sighs) Since she forgot, I'll do it. We do not own The Iron Fey series. Julie does.**

Layla's p.o.v.

My eye twitched, _Really? _I asked myself, _The guy who shot me in the arm is good? _I groaned when the others started arguing again. Well, except for the red head, he just stood there with an amused smile. He must have people being shot in the arm every day.

My ears were beginning to hurt, so I made the decision to shut them up, "Can we just go home and talk about this?"

Jane looked at me, like she had forgotten I was there, "Oh, crap! Sorry, Layla, I forgot you were shot in the freaking arm," She said throwing a glare at- _umm, what should I call him? Oh, I know! _– at Sad- sky-guy. He shrugged, "And more importantly, Layla why the heck did you go schizophrenic?"

Now it was my turn to shrug, "I have mental problems, and I thought we already established this," I said, my voice getting higher, loopier from the loss of blood.

"Established what?" inquired a voice to my left, where the cat was sitting.

"Well, I am the mostly shy weird type, of which can go crazy if you provoke them enough. Claire is the smart studious, athletic, and short-tempered one. Jane is the caring, artistic, humorous one, who can be quiet most of the time. But then again, Jane is a sidhe, so things might change for her personality. But I'm sure that Claire will stay the same, she has only changed once, and that was for an hour at a Christmas party, of which ended up in flames, because-"

Claire covered my mouth, "Seems she is getting goofy from blood- loss, we should knock her out right, Jane?"

"Nah," Jane said, moving to my other side, "We could just do this." She put her hand on the arrow and pulled it out. I squeaked as more blood started pouring from the wound, but other from that unbearable pain, my arm felt better.

Jane tore off some of the jacket she was wearing, and began to bandage my wounds. She took Claire's hand off my mouth, "Now, what happened at that party?" She said, snickering when I began babbling about how Claire accidentally set her clothes on fire.

Grim began to look irritated at the fact that I was still talking, "Don't you three, or should I say two, have to get home now?"

I nodded, "Kitty is right, we should listen to him. Oh, and Jane stop throwing Sad-sky-guy those looks, I thought you were more mature than that."

Jane blushed and yanked on the makeshift bandage, "Say one more word and I will amputate your arm."

"Jeez, I'm just statin' da' facts," I said, my words slurring.

The last words I heard before I passed out was, "Um, you guys might not like this, but the Trod is closed."

Jane's p.o.v.

"Are you kidding me?! I thought these things stay open forever," I yelled at Puck, who had delivered the horrid news.

"Nothing lasts forever," Grim's wise words reached me, and I found myself thinking he was right.

Puck shrugged, then smiled, "Now you'll _have _to stay here."

I felt Terric's smug aura from even over here, I gasped, "You little-" I took a deep breath, calming myself.

"No! This can't be happening, I have a test to study for," Claire cried out, "And what the heck happened to the other goblins? Shouldn't they be chasing after us with sharpened claws?"

"Ask questions much?" Puck sarcastically said.

"No!" Claire's voice began to rise to a screech. "And who are you?"

"Didn't you know? I'm Puck, otherwise known as Robin Goodfellow," He said, grinning.

"No idea who you are," Claire said frankly.

Puck looked confused, "What?"

"Not everybody knows who you are, bro," I rolled my eyes at his confused expression.

"Noooo, Gerald, stop gnawing on my arm. I thought we discussed this," Layla's voice moaned, the person herself turned over onto her good arm.

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy, but since she was asleep, she didn't notice our stares," Louanne! Stop sucking Demetri's blood, I know you like him but you don't have to go that far! No don't make me watch you drink his blood, that's disgusting."

"Should we wake her up?" I glanced towards Claire, who was bearly holding in her laughter.

"Sure, you do it," I grinned when she walked up to Layla, shaking the slumbering girl shoulders. Didn't she know not to wake up a sleeping person?

"Layla, get up," Claire snickered, but was silenced when Layla sat straight up. "Uh, Layla?"

Layla, with her eyes still closed, turned toward Claire and grabbed her throat, "Don't wake me up again," Her voice scaring the life out of everyone around her, she thus threw Claire back on the ground and laid back on the ground.

"What the heck?" Claire said hoarsely.

"That what I was thinking," everyone else said in unison.

**A/N Next chapter, and some weirdness. I'll get to what is actually going on tomorrow, I just couldn't focus today.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hello! Me here back from the dead, coming to grace you with a new chapter! I own… my OCs… and ….. nothing.**

**Voice in my head: Darn right you own nothing!**

**Me: *Grabs sock and shoves it into the voices throat* I'm sorry this particular conversation cannot carry on, I have a story to write.**

Layla p.o.v.

My head was throbbing, and I was having trouble remembering where I was. I faintly remembered something about a goblin, and getting shot in the arm by my friend's true love. I mean, I saw the looks they were giving each other! There is no way that I cannot ship this couple

But, as always, my dream came back to me with stunning clarity, something about a vampire named Louanne, a werewolf named Demetri , and a zombie named Gerald. Same as usual.

I cracked open my eyes, and, being me, I was too lazy to get up. I looked around at my surroundings, only to notice the red head was the only one there. I cleared my throat, "Umm, where's everyone else?"

He looked at me, startled, "Oh, they went off looking for food, or another Trod." He grinned mischievously.

"Okay, what did you do?" I knew that look anywhere, Jane often wore it.

He widened his eyes, making a puppy-dog face," What? You suspect me of doing something?"

"Of course she suspects you, she isn't a child," A voice coming from the tree above me pointed out. I looked up, finding the cat from before I passed out staring at us lazily. "And let's not forget that you are Puck after all."

I froze, my mind going into overdrive, thinking back to a particular play I read in 7th grade. And, most importantly, my favorite character from that play. I sucked in a breath and shot up from my laying position, wincing at the pain in my shoulder. "You're Robin Goodfellow!" I screeched.

Puck smirked, "Really? I thought I was someone else."

I squeeked and bit my hand, about to either hug him or slap him for that particular comment. But, before I could do Jane, Claire, and the stupid, supposedly _good_ guy Came back to the clearing we were in.

"Oh, Layla, it's nice to see that you joined us. May I ask you _who the heck is Gerald and why was he gnawing on your arm_?" Claire was carrying wood under one arm and was moving her hair out of her face with her free hand.

**A/N Now you may be asking me, **_**Why did you stop?**_** But I stopped for a reason. I am planning to end this thing with 20 chapters, but I ran out of things to write about so I want to ask whoever reads this to write down ideas in the reviews. Please. I. Need. Help.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay with the help of Alex Grimm, I now know what to write. I do not own Iron King, Julie Kawaga does.**

**Voice in my head: You know, I feel like having Ramen. **

**Me: O.o**

**Voice in my head: Don't ask.**

Layla's p.o.v.

I cocked my head to the side, "No idea what you're talking about."

"Not even a little?" Claire inspected my face, looking for lies.

"Nope," _Well, I just lied. _

" Huh," Claire shrugged, and gave my arm a once over. "Does that hurt?"

"Of course it hurts, she was shot with an bloody arrow," Jane raised her eyebrow at Terric, he turned away, blushing.

I rolled my eyes, then recalled the fact that friend was a faery. "Jane! Why have you betrayed me like this? I thought you would tell me something as important as you being a not-so-mythological creature! And, the fact that you know Robin Goodfellow!"

Claire sighed, "Am I the only one who doesn't know who Puck is?"

Jane snickered, "Pretty much."

"Jane-" But before I could carry on yelling at her, the sound of a large tree snapping resonated through the clearing we were currently in. (At least I am assuming it's a clearing, I didn't pay attention) I heard Grimm above me hiss, scowling in the general direction of the noise. I slowly turned my head and, towering over our heads a 200 yards away, was a giant. I'm assuming it's a giant, because of the fact that I could see it 200 MILES AWAY! Jeez, sometimes I think I over- react, but no, then logic intercedes with my thinking, and it's all rainbows and Graveyards again.

The strangest thing about this giant is that freezing temperatures seemed to roll off its body, radiating over the long distance to our group.

I heard Terric cuss, and I was surprised to see him talking. "It's a giant from the Unseelie Court." He said, my eyes widened, and I repeated the swear he said.

"Well, I at least know that giants are bad," Claire's voice broke our silence.

Puck stood up and stretched, "Well we should get moving before it sees us, and of course, tells Mab, who sends knights to kill us. All because Jane once kidnapped one of her red-caps and held it for ransom."

Jane blushed angrily, "I was ten! In _human_ years!"

Terric stared blankly off into space, as if remembering something, uh, I can't quite tell what this guy is thinking so… Maybe it was love, then Puck laughed, "Hey Terric, do you remember you were the one who had to stop from killing it? Oh, and the fact that she beat you up?"I blinked, totally not something romantic.

The air went frigid, making my bones lock up, I scanned my group to see if they noticed. But, the three faery that were actually useful were walking down memory lane. I noticed that Claire also noticed, and was now holding her, as if she was saying, _Just kill me now._ I glanced up to find the catit sith no longer there.

"You guys?" I whispered, they didn't seem to hear me. I twitched and evaluated the chances of me being able to stand. I nodded to myself, maybe my clumsy attitude wouldn't show. I scrambled to my feet, nausea enveloping me, I shook my head, clearing it out. I wobbled over to them , feeling like a drunkard, and I faintly heard Claire suck in a breath. She took a few steps toward me, as if to help me out, but I put a finger to my lips. She bit her lip, standing still, meanwhile the other three were getting louder and louder.

I shivered, and finally made it over to them, it's a wonder that with all his seemingly good abilities with fighting and such, Terric was not noticing the giant standing _right over_ them.

Before I get to them I feel like I should explain the appearance of the giant. Well, first off, it was grinning like the Joker when he thinks he's going to win. His eyes were wide with madness, and I briefly wondered why. Moving on, he had a few scraggly hairs on his head that looked as if they were about to fall off, but, I guess, with the fact that he was bigger than me, they were the size of ropes. It had a nose and a body, in others words, everything else just looked like an oversized man.

Getting back to me slowly making my way to the 3 fey, I grabbed Puck's head and turned it upwards, him being the closest to me. He removed my hand from his head and winked at me, "Oh, no!" He called, "A giant!"

"Did you know he was here?" I smacked my head causing myself to fall over (Gravity hates me) , but, Puck, caught my hand and yanked me back up.

"Whoa there, Bipolar," He patted my head.

I glowered at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Puck, "Jane's voice was on a threatening level. "May I ask what is currently hovering over us?"

"A giant's head," He pulled his daggers out of his boots. "Ready to fight with us again?"

Jane growled and turned her head to Terric, "And you?"

Terric shrugged.

I turned towards Claire and gave her a _can-you-believe-them_ face, only to find Claire not there. (Hee hee, that rhymes. Get it Claire there? Oh, I crack myself up. Oh, a glowing butterfly!)

Behind I felt a whoosh of air breeze across my back as the giant slammed his hand down shaking the ground and sending me tumbling to the ground. I tried to block a screech that inevitably escaped my mouth when my shoulder was broken, how am I even still alive with a wound like this?

Bwah, with the way he is acting, I'm naming this giant Chuck.

**A/N Woo! 984 words not including the ones in the author's note in the beginning. Again, thank you Alex Grimm for giving me ideas on what to write about. Until next time, Bye-bye!**


End file.
